Power Rangers Cyber
by Cyber Wolf Ranger
Summary: My First Power Ranger Fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Power Rangers Cyber 

Episode 1

A New Era

It's been 2 year since the time force rangers stopped Doomtron and took Ransik back to the year 3000. The city has been rebuilt and piece has fallen over Silver hills once again. But little does anybody know that the piece is about to be shattered once again. Only one person knows of this and finely decides it's time to bring them in. 

The story starts at the house of one of the boy's in a group of friends, they were very good friends. All but two of them were on the computer while the other two were playing a game of chess on a Power Rangers board with pieces that looked like rangers and Megazords.

"How did you make this, Matt?" Asked the slightly younger boy that was playing Matt.

"Oh, simple, I just took pictures of the different Time force Rangers and the Megazords and got my dad to carve them out of wood for me." Said Matt. Just then the PC made a noise that happens when Matt receives an e-mail. 

"Oooh! An E-mail, Budge over!" Said Matt as he walked over to the pc and open his inbox. There was one new message in it. The message read. 

**********

From: Cyber1@cyber1.net

To: Howlingwolf@hotmail.com

Subject: ……….

Matthew Dowding, Come to the clearing in the woods at 3:30pm today and bring Graham, Josh, Rich, Keith, Vix and the other Matt.

Be there.

**********

"Cyber1@cyber1.net? Why do I have the sudden feeling in the back of my neck that is might involve power rangers somehow?" Said Matt.

"I don't know but I agree with you, I say lets go!" called Graham who was one of the tallest there.

"YEAH! Lets go!." Called the smaller boy who had been playing chess with Matt.

"Come on lets go!" said the only girl in the group as she headed for the door and the rest ran after her.

*********

Meanwhile, Somewhere on the other side of the galaxy.

*********

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANNOT FIND IT!!? IT'S GOTTA BE HERE SOMEWHERE!!!" Yelled an ugly looking monster.

"B..b…but Lord Evil! The mechacomputer cannot find. Ahem! I, well…you see I..." stuttered the robot that was cowering behind a tall column but his sentence got cut off by another monster running in and yelling "I FOUND IT!!!!!" 

"What!?  You found it!!!??" called the ugly looking monster that was Lord Evil.

"It's in ZZ9 Plural Z Alpha." Said the green data looking monster that had ran in.

"ZZ9 Plural Z Alpha!? Where have I heard that before!?" Asked Lord Evil.

"ZZ9 Plural Z Alpha, Earth, Zordon, Power Rangers." The robot said as he turned around from the computer workstation.

"Ah! That's it! Zordon's dead which means no power brats! COMPUTER!!! Activate the shields, and set a course for earth!!!!!" Called Lord Evil from his throne.

"Yes Sir." Said the computer in its monotone voice.

********

Back on the other side of the Galaxy in an odd looking ship that was hovering over Silver Hills but was showing up on no scanning equipment on earth.

********

 "Come on! They'll be here soon!" Said a voice as he looked at the huge screen taking up one side of the room he was in. 

**************

Back down in the wood's outside Silver Hills at 3:29pm

**************

"It's 3:30. Now what?" Asked Keith.

"Does that count?" said Josh pointing at a object that was floating out of the ground. It then split into 7 smaller balls of light. The balls then flew to each of the teenagers, then formed into phone like objects.

"What the heck are these th..." started Rich but cut off when the phones went off with a familiar tune.

"Hello?" Asked matt after he opened his phone which looked like a wolf head

"At last!, You must hurry, He is coming, you must hurry!, walk through the cybergate when it opens" said the voice over the phone.

"Who's that?" Keith questioned, suspiciously looking at the phone. The other person hung up.

"Whoever it is, they sound desperate for help…are you sure it's a good idea to go?" Vix asked.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, guys!" Matt encouraged the other guys. "If this is Power Rangers, the good guys always win….right?"

The others stared blankly at him.

"I suppose so…" Graham began.  "Ok, let's go!" 

"Hey look!" Said Rich as a gateway opened in front of them.

"Well, let's go!" Said Matt W as he walked through the gateway

Everybody walked through the gateway, when they came out the other side they all blacked out.

*****

An Hour Later

*****

"Oooh! My head! What happened?" Asked Graham as he woke up.

"Welcome to the ranger base. You are the last to wake up, everybody else have woken up in the last 10 mins." Said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Graham as his eyes came into focus.

"My name is Billy. I was the first Blue Power Ranger." Said the head that was looking at him from above.

"Hey Graham!" came Joshes voice somewhere to the left.

"Oh, hey Josh! Did you say Ranger base!?" Asked graham as his mind came back to normal.

"Yep, we've been chosen by Billy to become the new power rangers!" said Josh.

"Told you!" Matt triumphed.

"COOL! When?" yelled Graham

"Now that your finally awake, I can now bring the plan into action. Come with me please." Said Billy as he walked out the room.

"The base is powered by the most powerful object in the universe," Said Billy.

"THE ZEO CRYSTAL!" called out Keith.

"Close, but more powerful, it's called The Sword of Zeo!" Said Billy with a smile on his face.

"The what?" Questioned Vix.

"I'll tell you later," Keith said. "This will be really good, I promise!"

"The Sword of Zeo was created by Zordon before Dark Speacter captured him, He then contacted me and told me to use the sword if a new evil came to earth. That new evil has come to earth at last. I will tell you more later. The base has 4 decks. Deck 1 which is the lowest deck is the engine's and power room for the whole base. Deck 2 is the cargo hold. Deck 3 is the main deck where each of your rooms are and the café area is. The ship control room is also on that deck." Said Billy as he stepped onto the lift. 

"Deck 4. Deck 4 is the Ops room where I will be when a monster attacks; my work area is also on this deck. But the most important thing in the whole base the core. It goes all the way through the four decks and is where the Sword of Zeo is. Now your ranger powers…," said Billy as he walked off the lift into the Ops room.

The Ops room had one wall covered with about 5 different screens with workstations by them. The lift was on the back wall while there where a set of doors leading off to the right; plus a pare of doors leading off to the left.

"Now the bit you have been looking forward to, ranger time!" said Billy seeing everybody smiling. As he sat down on the chair there and pushed himself along to the far left hand work station. 

The big screen above all of the other screens showed a table with each of the names of the teenagers on.

"Graham you will be the red cyber ranger, Josh you will be the Blue cyber ranger, Rich you will be the black cyber ranger, Keith you will be the yellow cyber ranger and Vix you will be the green cyber ranger." Said Billy as he pressed a button and a safe open just to the side of the computer screen and he took out the morphers for the 5 rangers and handed them out.

"By the look on your faces your wandering why you two haven't got a morpher?" Said Billy looking at the two Matts.

"Well, yes…," Said Matt W

"Well don't worry I'll sort you two out in a mi…What the?!" Said Billy as the room darken, the red alert lights flashed and alarms wailed throughout the whole base.  Billy pushed himself over to the middle computer. "Blinking heck! He's early! Guys you go I'll send the other two along in a bit." He said as he pushed himself to the right hand computer and typed to open a cyber gate.

"Ok! Let's go!" Said Josh.

"Good luck, We'll see you in a min!" called Matt W after the others walked through the cybergate.

***

Back down in cyber hills

***

"CyberBots! Find the sword!" bellowed a monster that looked like a tiger

"STOP! You're not having the sword!" called Rich as they ran towards the monster,

"O how are you supposed to stop me?" asked the monster. "A bunch of little kids! Ha ha!"

"Like this! CYBER POWER ONLINE!"

"Red Ranger Cyber Power!"

"Blue Ranger Cyber Power!"

"Black Ranger Cyber Power!"

"Green Ranger Cyber Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Cyber Power!"

"CYBER RANGERS!"

*****

Up on the bad guys ship

*****

"POWER RANGERS!?? Nobody said anything about power rangers!!!!!" Lord Evil fumed, his face slowly going red. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier, you dunderhead?!" 

"Well, err...Sir, we didn't know Billy was able to contact them in Reality," OC40 started. "He must have invented technology to do so without out knowing."

"Blast it!" Lord Evil raged. "No matter then, we'll just have to push these Power Brats out the way before they meddle with my plans!"

****

Back in Silver Hills

****

"Cyber bots! Get them!" yelled the monster.

The Red Ranger punched at a CyberBot with both of his hands. 

Slamming another CyberBot out the way, the Green Ranger then jump kicked another. The Black ranger flipped a CyberBot over. 

The Yellow Ranger ducked a punch, and kicked a CyberBot into a tree. The blue ranger jumped into the air and with a triumphant call triple round house combo smashed 2 cyber bots both onto a tree and then they fell to the ground.

"GRRRR! You'll pay for that! Tiger blaster fire!" yelled the monster as he shot the group of rangers.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They all yelled as they were blasted back

"CYBER CUE! Sniper mode fire!!!!"  yelled a voice as the monster got blasted back.

"AHHH!!! How dare you!!" yelled the monster.

"No problems! Cyber Cue Break mode!" 

"Cyber Pool!" called the ranger as he destroyed the monster.

"NOooooooooo! *BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

"yea!!!!" called the red ranger.

"Cool!" called the blue ranger.

"Nice!" called the black ranger.

"Nice attack" called the green ranger.

"What they said!" called the yellow ranger.

"Guys come on Billy wanted to congratulate us." Said the wolf ranger as the Cybergate opened and he turned to walk through it.

"Coming!" the other rangers yelled as they slid into the gateway.

****

Back on the ranger base

****

"Well done, Rangers! This is only the beginning but I feel that I have picked wisely in choosing you as the newest rangers." Billy informed the Rangers.

"CYBER RANGERS!!!!!" They yelled as they jumped up

************

Up in the Evil Mastermind Space Base (EMSB for short), Lord Evil almost echoed the last cries of the defeated monster.

************

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" thundered Lord Evil. He was bright red and looked like exploding! "I was so close! BLAST, BLAST! AND DOUBLE BLAST!!!!!!" he fumed, stomping around his Evil Mastermind Space Base. "Those puny Rangers are tougher than I thought! Why didn't you send down a monster to beat them, you stupid blockheads?!"

"We didn't have time!" Slashed complained.

"ENOUGH of your pathetic excuses! You better find a way to defeat those brats, or your days are numbered!"

"He's in a bad mood!" Slashed Whispered to OC40.

"DID YOU HEAR ME!!?"" Lord Evil blasted right at the pair.

"Y…y…es!" They both whimpered.

"OH, JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Lord Evil.

To Be Continued 


	2. Power Rangers Cyber Zords R Us

Power Rangers Cyber

Episode 2

Zords R Us

"What a week." Said Graham as he and the other rangers were wandering through

town.

"Yeah, First we become rangers and beat that tiger monster. What's next?" said Josh

"I hope we get zords!" called Matt W

Then the c-y phones went off,

"Hey Billy what's up?" Asked Vix over the phone

"Not much, just wandering if you fancied a game of basketball. I forgot to

tell you that the ranger base also has a basketball court." Said Billy to all

of the rangers

"Ok." said Graham "Down here guys" He said pointing down a deserted alleyway.

"Billy open the cybergate." Said Josh

"Ok. Cybergate opening in 3...2...1...0! Opening Cybergate!" Called Billy

"Thanks Billy. See you in a sec." said Rich as they all hung up and started

to walk through the gateway.

****

Up on the EMSB

****

"The grow beam system is complete my lord." said OC40 as he walked into the

control room where Slashed and Lord Evil were standing.

"Good! at last the monster can beat the rangers!!" Said Lord Evil

"Time for another monster then my lord?" Asked Slashed

"Yes! but what like?" Said Lord Evil as he sat back down on his throne

"How bout a monster that can capture people and send them to a different

dimension?" Suggested OC40

"BRILL!!!! Make me that monster!" yelled Lord Evil as he jumped off his throne

"Yes sir! Right away Sir!" said OC40 as he started to type commands into the computer.

He pulled a handle and a tube in the right hand corner of the room filled with

smoke. There was a loud POP! and when the smoke cleared the monster was standing in

the tube. The monster looked like a humanoid monster with a large star on his chest.

"I give you Starguy!" called OC40 as he opened the tube and the monster walked out.

"I live only to serve you master!" said Starguy as he bowed to Lord Evil.

"Your orders are to take some cyber bots (as he said this OC40 pulled another

handle and about 20 cyber bots marched in) and go and destroy the power rangers!"

"Yes Sir." Starguy said as OC40 opened a cybergate to send the monster and the cyber bots

to earth.

"Now go!" ordered Lord Evil and Starguy and the cyber bots marched through the gateway.

***

Back in the ranger base

***

"So what do you think?" Asked Billy as he played basketball with the rangers.

"this is cool!" called Josh as he jumped and scored another basket.

"Well I'm gl..." Billy started but got cut off by the computer

"RED ALERT! MONSTER ATTACKING THE CITY!" the computer called

"Rats. Come on to the control room!" said Billy as he ran out of the room and

the rangers ran after him.

"What is it this time?" asked Rich as the rangers ran into the control room.

"Starguy! be careful he can suck people into another dimension with that star on his

chest." Said Billy as he typed away on one of the computers.

"All right Billy, Give us a cybergate. Ready guys?" Asked Graham and they all

nodded.

"All right. CYBER POWER ONLINE!!!"

"RED RANGER CYBER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER CYBER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER CYBER POWER!"

"GREEN RANGER CYBER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER CYBER POWER!"

"WHITE RANGER CYBER POWER!"

"CYBER WOLF RANGER POWER!"

*****

Down in Silver Hills

*****

"Let's try a moving target!" called Starguy as he zapped another group of

people with his star.

"Hold it right there!" Yelled the green ranger as all the rangers came running

up.

"Ah! the power pukes! Cyber Bots get them!!!!!!!!" called Starguy as the cyber bots

charged at the rangers.

The Red Ranger punched at a CyberBot with both of his hands.

Slamming another CyberBot out the way, the Green Ranger then jump kicked another.

The White Ranger kicked two CyberBots out of his way. 

The Black ranger flipped a CyberBot over.

The Yellow Ranger ducked a punch, and kicked a CyberBot into a tree.

The Wolf Ranger punched 2 CyberBots at once with both of his hands, then he

jumped up and kicked both of the CyberBots.

The blue ranger jumped into the air and with a triumphant call triple round

house combo smashed 2 cyber bots both onto a tree and then they fell to the

ground.

"Weak cyber bots!" yelled Starguy as he blasted them all

"Aren't they on your side?" Questioned the wolf ranger

"Yes! but they are weak! Right my turn! Red, Blue and Black Rangers! your first!" Called Starguy

as he zapped the Red, Blue and Black rangers.

"Hey give our friends back!" Yelled the yellow ranger

"No. But you can come and join them" called Starguy as he zapped the rest of the rangers.

The wolf ranger managed to jump out of the way just before he zapped them all.

"Cyber Cue! Sniper mode!" called the wolf ranger as he pulled the cyber cue out of

it's holdall and fired at Starguy.

"OW! try this!" Yelled Starguy as he blasted the wolf ranger and missed because

the wolf ranger rolled out the way.

"Cyber cue! Sabre mode!" He called as he jumped and started to slash the monster

"OW! OW! OW!" Yelled the monster as he tried to fight back.

"Time to finish this! Cyber Cue! Break Mode!" The wolf ranger called as he changed

the cue to break mode

"Cyber Pool!"  he called as he formed the green laser table

"Cyber Break!" He yelled as he blasted the three balls of energy at Starguy

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****

Up on the EMSB

*****

"Dam! Your grow beam better work OC40!" yelled Lord Evil as he watched the screen

"Firing grow beam" OC40 said as he pulled another handle.

****

back to earth

****

"HA! HA! HA! Guess who's back!?" yelled Starguy as he grew to a huge size

"AHHH!!!!!! Billy what now!!!!!!????" The wolf ranger called down his c-y phone

"Hang on one sec, accessing holographic portals. That's it!" Billy called as he hit the red button

on the wall of the control room.

"Matt listen closely. Now that Lord Evil has raised the steaks we have no choice

but to call on power robot warriors. You Matt will possess the wolf Zord, the alligator Zord

and the firebird Zord. While they are formidable opponents by themselves they can

combine and form the mighty Cyber Prederzord. The weapons are summoned by the cyber

crystal in the hilt of your cyber cue. I will send you new ones as the monsters grow more

powerful. Now jump into the wolf Zord and fight the monster to get our friends back ! and good luck!"

Called Billy as he hung up and the three zords ran to the battle screen.

"Cooooolllll!!!!! Lets get this show on the road!" called the wolf ranger as he jumped into

the wolf Zord.

"Billy what now!?" called the wolf ranger over the radio from the wolf Zord.

"use the attacks of the different zords! the list is on the screen!" called Billy

over the radio as a list appeared on the screen to the left of the wolf ranger.

"Ok! Wolf Bite!, Shark Hammer!" Called Matt as he pressed some buttons.

"Ha! didn't event hurt! Try this!" yelled Starguy as he blasted the zords

"HEY!!! no denting my new zords!!! Lets try this! ALLIGATOR BLAST!" Called the wolf

ranger as the alligator opened it's mouth and blasted the monster.

"HEY! QUIT IT!" yelled Starguy as he was blasted off his feet

"CYBER PREDERZORD! ONLINE AND KICKING!!" Yelled the wolf ranger as he combined the zords

into the cyber Prederzord

"Billy now what?" asked the wolf ranger over the radio

"Use the cyber crystal in your cyber cue. place it into the sphere drive to the right of you."

called Billy over the radio

"OK! Cyber Crystal Locked and dropped!" He called as he turned the handle on the sphere drive.

"HAWK SWORD DEPLOY!"

"O you had to go there didn't you?" questioned Starguy

"Take this!" Called the wolf ranger as the Prederzord hit Starguy with the Hawk Sword.

"HEY! Star power weakening" said Starguy as there was a bright flash and all the people

that got captured by Starguy landed on the ground.

"At last What... WOW!!!!" Said the red ranger as he looked up and saw the huge monster

"ZORDS!!!!!!!!!!!. BILLY! do we get zords!!" called the black ranger as he grabbed his c-y phone

and called Billy

"Yep! Talking of Zords they are on their way!" Said Billy with a note of smugness in his voice

"Cooooooollllllllllllll! All the rangers said as they pointed at the incoming zords.

"Right then. Lets do it!" called the Red ranger as they all jumped into their zords.

"Come to join me then!?" Called the wolf ranger over the radio

"Yep! Now lets have some fun!" said the blue ranger over the radio

"CYBER MEGAZORD! ONLINE AND FIGHTING!" Called all the rangers as their zords combined in to the

cyber Megazord.

"HEY no far! that's two against one!" said the monster as he blasted the Megazord.

"Rangers use the cyber disks in your morphers together to call on your first weapon!" Yelled

Billy over the radio

"Cyber disks! locked and dropped!" called all the rangers as they put the disks into the

sphere drive.

"HAWK SWORD! DEPLOY!" called the red ranger.

"HEY! don't forget me!" Came a voice over the radio

"Bro where you been!?" called the yellow ranger over the radio

"Just had to help Billy with a couple of things. But I'm here now. WHITE SURFER ZORD! MEGAZORD MODE!"

Called the White ranger as his Zord transformed.

"OK! that is not far!" Yelled the monster

"Time to finish this!" called the wolf ranger

"Hang on. Billy! is the programme up and running?" asked the white ranger over the radio

"Yep! System at 100%!" Called Billy over the radio

"Thanks Billy. WHITE SURFER ZORD CANNON MODE!"

"CYBER MEGAZORD!"

"CYBER PRDERZORD!"

"FINAL SALSH! Called the rangers as they slashed Starguy

"WHITE SURFER ZORD! SOLEX BLAST!" Called the white ranger

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

"WOO-HOO!"

"YEAH!"

"ALLRIGHT!"

"Well done Rangers. Decouple the Megazords and I'll send them back to the hangers.

Once you've done that demorph and I'll meet you on the beach. I've got a picnic."

"Brill! Ok Billy we'll see you in a bit."

******

Up on the EMSB

******

"DAM! BLAST AND DOUBLE BLAST!" yelled Lord Evil getting even redder.

"He's going to get a headache" Whispered Slashed

"O SHUT UP!!!!!" Bellowed Lord Evil

******

Back down on earth

******

"Well done you guys on beating Starguy." Said Bill as he drank a can of coke.

"Graham, What was it like in Starguy?" Asked Matt as he sucked on a ice cream 

"It's horrible, It was dark, gloomy and foggy. You couldn't see much. But there were

so many people in there. At least we're free now." Said Graham

To be continued

Next Episode

A new weapon


End file.
